The decision
by Spider-monkey girl
Summary: Decisions make up life. Decisions make up Alice's visions. How will a set of visions change Edward and Bella's relationship?


**Hey guys, here is my first oneshot. I know that most oneshots are a great deal longer than this, but still, I hope you like it!**

BPOV

I got out of bed, stretching, and yawning when I remembered how long I had stayed up in bed, wondering about Edward for the Trillionth time.

Ah. Edward. The boy who kept me up every night, pondering on what he had said the day before. Why did he do that? What had I done? I remembered the first day in the cafeteria, his flat black glare. I still didn't understand his violent mood swings.

But staying in bed wasn't going to help me understand Edward.

Outside it was sunny, and there was a rainbow in the sky. Not good. That meant that it had been raining in the night. And that meant that it was wet out. And so slippery. Puddles, wet patches, any water, just waiting to turn me over onto my ribs.

But no matter what the weather was, I had no choice to go to school. I sincerely hope Edward'll be there. Because today, I am going to force his secret out of him. No-one will stop me.

APOV

I felt the familiar blackness wash over me. This meant that I was going to have a vision. I saw a bright light. Ah. A sunny day. This meant that school was impossible.

But then, the scene changed. Bella, talking to Edward. Trying to force an answer to our secret out of him.

The scene changed. . . Grr! I came out of the vision. I would ignore this one. Two visions in 5 minuets was more than enough. It should be enough.

Hopefully, Edward should have already seen the visions in my head. Now to call a family meeting.

EPOV

The music that I was playing was soothing. Ever since this thing with Bella had started, there had been little chance of peace and quiet.

Upstairs, Rosalie and Emmett were having some 'alone' time. . .I didn't want to be part of it. Carlisle was away at work, and Esme was reading a book. And Alice. . .Alice was having a vision. I absently ran my fingers over the piano keys, paying attention to Alice's thoughts.

In Alice's vision, there was a bright light. Even I knew what that meant. No school today. No unnecessary lessons, no pretending to look interested in lectures that we've all heard a hundred times before. And no denying the thirst.

But then the scene changed and I refocused. Bella, talking to me. Trying to force out secret out of me. The scene changed again. . . "Grr! Two visions in five minuets is more than enough! It should be enough!" Alice's real thoughts interrupted the third vision, and I agreed. Two visions was more than enough. And Alice wanted to call a family meeting.

JPOV

I was getting some work done in my study, when Alice's voice floated upstairs. "Guys! Family meeting! Dining room! Now!" That's one of the things I love about her. She never wastes words.

I ran down the stairs and into the dining room. I took my usual spot at the end of the table, trying not to be slightly self concious since everyone else was already seated.

"Alice," Carlisle began, "since you called this meeting, you may start." Alice stood up, took a deep breath, and told them "Just fifteen minuets ago, I had two visions. The first was of sunlight. We don't have to go to school today. The second was of Bella, trying to force out secret out of Edward. I don't think that this will happen though, since it will be sunny today. It is most likely to be a fantasy of Bella's." Alice then sat down. It was clear that she had no more o say, but Esme looked confused. "Are you sure that that's all you saw, dear?" She asked, "Because I'm sure that Edward said that you had three."

"Well, that is true, but I. . .I blocked it because I thought that two visions was enough for one morning."

Esme raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. I could understand why. I felt the thick irritation radiating out of her, and I was close to feeling the same way. No matter than Alice was my wife, we still may have needed to know that small piece of information.

BPOV

When my truck pulled into the student parking lot at Forks High, I was already looking for Edward's Volvo. Usually they were the first ones here, but today they must be late because the Volvo wasn't parked in it's usual space.

I got out and began to make my way towards English. I was feeling happy today. Today I was hopefully going to learn what was so different about the strange boy who gave me hostile glares all the time. My first lessons before lunch passed in a flash. I was looking forward to cornering Edward. I got a tray, paid for my food, and sat down with my group of friends. Before I started eating, I peeked gleefully at the Cullen's table – and then my heart sank. The table was empty. So maybe my brilliant plan may have to wait till tomorrow. But then again, maybe I was never meant to find out what was so strange about Edward. Maybe I should just eat, then go home.

APOV

A snap decision vision hit me. Bella, driving home with a slightly glum look on her face. Phew! She obviously decided to go home. Maybe the glum look on her face meant that she had given up on knowing our secret.

But before I could tell the others, specifically Edward, another vision hit me. Something to do with Bella and a van. . .? Probably just someone else going home. Nothing major.

BPOV

After faking sick to get out of school, I walked over to my truck, still pretty miserable. I really wanted to know about the Cullens! Just by my truck, I wasn't watching where my feet were, I slipped on a puddle round the back of it.

My truck was pretty near the entrance, so any cars coming in would have almost hit me on a normal day. But it had been raining earlier, and the slippery tarmac of the lot would make the cars slide slightly.

My head hurt, so I lay there on the floor, hoping that no-one would be coming into school at lunchtime. But I was out of luck.

Within a short time, Tyler's van came round the corner. He was looking for a space, and not concentrating on the road in front of him any more than he needed to, and he defiantly wasn't specifically looking out for girls lying on the ground. He came nearer and nearer to me, paying less and less attention to the road. His tyre slipped close to where I had a minute before, and the van came crashing down on top of me.

Just before I was squashed, I saw Tyler's shocked eyes looking down at me from the cab. He mouthed "I am so, so sorry" at me. I nodded, indicating that he was forgiven. After all, it wasn't his fault that it was slippery.

But time could not hold up forever, and I felt the pain in my chest, smelt the blood – and everything went black for the final time for me.

APOV

But the vision carried on. Bella slipped, a van came in and ran over her. And all of this would be happening thirty seconds after I saw it. Not enough time for us to do anything.

EPOV

Alice was having another two visions. The first one being of Bella going home. That was good. That way, it meant that she may have decided not to force our secret out of me.

However the second vision was of Bella getting run over.

I felt a snarl building up in my chest. It seemed like Alice's predictions were coming true – I was in love with Bella. And now there was nothing I could do.

**So, what'd'ya think? I wanna know!**

**REVIEW!**

**oxox Spider-monkey girl**


End file.
